Love or Dare
by VegasNightSkies
Summary: What if that person you love just loved you for a dare? What if he just loved you because somebody told them so? What if I told you he just wanted something from me? Are you scared that he never loved you from the start? Are you scared to be broken again? Are you scared to turn back to your old self? That's what happened to Jade Carter. In that one summer her life changed.
1. Jade Allyson Carter

If you could take a part of your past to change it, what would it be? Would you change it into something good? Or something bad? That's what I'm thinking right now. My name's Jade Carter or Jade. I'm the girl who couldn't get away from it. I'm the girl who has her own demons to fight. Until that summer, I met him, Scott Mason. Do you believe in love first sight? Actually, it did happened to me but the other way around: hate at first sight. He changed me from the cold person I am who tried to get away from her past to a girl who is free and strong but most of all: I loved him. But things could change right? What if that person you love just loved you for a dare? What if he just loved you because somebody told them so? What if I told you he just wanted something from me? Are you scared that he never loved you from the start? Are you scared to be broken again? Are you scared to turn back to your old self? All the things I have done in the past still haunts me. I just want to get away from it.


	2. Chapter 1

**JADE'S POV**

_***Dream***_

_"Ash! Ash! Where the f*ck is he?" I yelled; trying to find my boyfriend around the campus. I looked at the gym, grounds, classrooms, almost every part of the school. I ended up resting my head in my locker. Sheesh. What's this? A game of hide and seek?! It's pissing me off! Suddenly, his friends barged in the hallway. Everyone started to move out of there way while some girls started putting their make ups, hyperventilating and fangirling. Typical jocks. Maybe they could help. KEYWORD: Maybe.__"Hey Jake! Have you seen Ash? The asshole's ain't showing up!" I yelled in frustration.__He gave me a chuckle, "What's so funny?!" I glared at them. They just continue to give me a funny look. Yeah. I have GREAT friends (note sarcasm).__"Chill hothead! We haven't seen him since lunch." he said. I could tell his lying. With the smile on his face and all the chuckling. Best actor in the world. Maybe he should get an Oscar nomination. __I sighed, "Thanks for the help morons!" I replied sarcastically. The bell rang and it was our dismissal and I haven't found Ash.__I decided to rest in the cafeteria to cool off. As I was entering the cafeteria, something caught my eye. It was Ash... KISSING ANOTHER GIRL?! I suddenly felt myself froze to my spot. I didn't know how to react but I do know that what I'm seeing is real. I didn't think twice but what I didn't think about what I'm going to do next. I pushed Ash away from the girl and slapped him. HARD. I kept hitting him in the chest.__"YOU CHEATER! YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF ANOTHER GIRL?!"__Everyone stopped on their tracks and all their eyes were on us. Yeah. I just made a scene. I don't care if I embarrass myself in front of everyone because my anger's way over the top.__"THE HELL JADE! Cut it out! You're making a scene!"__"Do I look like a care?!" I yelled, enough to be heard across the hallway. Silence took over.__He grinned evilly, "You wanna make a scene? I'll give you one! You think I'll ever go out with a girl like you?" I felt myself step back from his words. It felt like words stabbing my back. He smirked knowing that he won.__"I'm a player. Don't forget that. I went out with you because I just wanted to and I always do what I want. Nothing else. You think you're so special huh? You think you've got the perfect guy and you'll live happily ever after with prince charming? Well this ain't fairy tale. " he trailed off finishing with his nasty grin on his face. He just laughed and walked away holding Ms. Slutty McSlutslut's waist. She looked at me with disgust from head to toe. Well me? I was still frozen in my spot. Then it hit me: I lost my fight. I heard everyone saying 'Oooh' from Ash's snap back. I could feel my tears forming in my eyes and a lump forming in my throat but I hold it, not showing it to everyone. Good thing it's dismissal or I'll be spending the next 3 hours in detention. I guess tomorrow I will. I didn't remember anything after that. I just went home normally but still shocked from the "scene" we made. Guess things won't be better tomorrow. I'll be treated like a dirtbag for sure._

_***End of Dream***_

I woke up panting as I bolt up from my bed. I checked my clock .

_**3:14 am**_

'_Another nightmare_' I thought to myself. Dreams like that became more often even if it's summer. About that dream? It happened last school year ago. Remember when I said 'Guess things won't be better tomorrow.'? Yup. Everyone treated me like a dirtbag because of Ash and his loyal dogs (his friends). _Sigh_. I'm just happy it's summer. But...

"Jade! Get up! Bus for camp will be here in an hour!" My mom yelled downstairs.

"Yeah mom!" I yelled back before she pulls me from my bed. Yes. She signed me up for this dumb Camping program for the rest of the summer. She thinks my life's "too miserable" and dull like I'm just a living corpse for the past year. She said I need to be "productive". Seriously mom? I need to be productive? Like I care. My life's never going to get better since "that" happened and it never will be. Welcome to my happy life!

I groaned, "Stupid dumb little camping program." I said to myself while throwing my pillow. I jumped out of my bed then opened my closet to look for clothes. I took out my denim jeans, white mickey mouse t - shirt, a blue zip - front fleece hoody and my favorite blue vans shoes. I guess I'm too lazy to dress.

**- 8 - Time Skip - 8 -**

"Jade. Bus is here. Now be nice. Oh and... give me your phone. Camp says you can't bring any gadgets." she said strictly. It took me a whole minute to process her words. I thought she was joking but from the way she was looking, you don't wanna mess with her.

"What? Are you serious mom? You know you can't do -"

"I said your phone! Give it! NOW." she cut me off.

I groaned. I took out my phone from my pocket and threw it to her. She kissed my forehead and went to help me put my bags in the bus.

"Enjoy camp!" she waved goodbye.

"Oh I will." I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes before I went inside the bus. Most of the seats were taken. Everyone seated according to their own group of friends, chattering and laughing. Well, me on the other hand has to find a sit were only I could be me. After minutes of finding a perfect spot, I ended up sitting on the back of the bus. I sat just beside the window. The odds aren't really in my favor today but the good thing is that I'm the only person sitting in the back part. Then I just realized something. Oh no. Oh shit! How am I going to tell Lily and my friends (Yes I still have friends after "that" happened) I can't text them or even call them for the WHOLE summer. KEYWORD: Whole. They're gonna be so mad I ignored their texts and calls. Now, that's what you call a big problemo. Oh well I guess I'll just have to sleep. I pulled my hood up and leaned on the glass. This day couldn't get any better.


	3. Chapter 2

**JADE'S POV**  
Finally! That trip felt like years and I'm hungry. I opened the door to my room and I could feel my jaw dropped. I can't believe my cabin room is more stylish than my room back in Arizona.

"Camp Sweet camp." I said to myself. Wait. This room has only one bed so I have the room all to myself. Finally. I gotta say this is my kind of room. Not bad.

I jumped to my bed, landing on my back. You know for a camp, the beds are really comfy. '_Oh well, maybe I could listen to some music_' I thought. I went to fish my phone in my pocket then I realized my mom took it. _Sigh_. I'm living in the stone age. No gadgets, no fun. I wonder how did Flintstones survived a day without a phone.

_Growl_...

I forgot I haven't ate since morning. I stood up from my bed. Laying on the floor was an envelope under the door. I took the envelope and my name's on it? What? I opened the envelope and it says:

June 30, 2012  
Dear Ms. Carter,  
Welcome to Camp Bear. We require students to attend the bonfire later this 9:00 pm beside the lake. Each camp member is also required a camp partner for the rest of the summer so each person in this campus has the same matching schedule with another camp member. You are free to spend the day finding your partner. Lunch is served at the Cafeteria. Your schedule is attached below the letter for Camp Package #9. Thank you for coming to Camp Bear. Enjoy your stay and happy finding!

Camp Activity Schedule

**6:00 - 7:00**

**BREAKFAST**

7:00 - 8:30

Yoga

8:30 - 9:30

Swimming

9:30 - 10:30

Martial Arts

10:30 - 11:30

Rock Climbing

**11:30 - 12:30**

**LUNCH**

12:30 - 1:00

Rest

1:00 - 2:00

Kayaking

2:00 - 3:00

Hiking

3:00 - 4:00

Bird Watching

5:00 - 6:00

Rest

**6:00 - 7:00**

**DINNER**

7:00 - 9:00

Stargazing

9:00 - 9:30

Bonfire

9:30

Rest

**Lorna S. Wyola****  
****Camp Minister**

Oh great. Seriously? Yoga? Who does Yoga everyday? At least, there's Martial Arts. I just want to get out of this stupid camp... whatever. And who's my partner? I could just spend the rest of the day sleeping instead of finding my partner around the campus. What the hell am I gonna do? Yell 'Hi guys! My name is Jade f*cking Carter. Is anyone here my partner?!'. What a great idea?! This is just like Prison Hell.

I sighed. "Let's just hope this ends fast." I said to myself, opening the door. I headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

**- 8 - Time Skip - 8 -**

I lined up in the cafeteria. As I saw the food, I could feel my stomach growling and my mouth drooling.

"Uh... I'll have baked macaroni, an apple, chocolate pudding and orange juice." I said to the cook.

I made my way back to dining area. Everyone seems grouped. The nerds, the popular ones, goths. It's like school all over again. I tried not to get the attention so I quickly looked for a seat. Too late...

A boy behind me whistled, "Hey pretty girl! You know you'll look prettier if you take off that jacket."

"TAKE IT OFF!" his friends kept shouting repeatedly. I continued making my way to the table beside the door. '_Calm down, Jade. They're just teasing_' I told myself.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass right there! Hey. Can you give me some sign?" he continued to flirt with me. That's it! That ticked me off. He's really gonna get it.

I stopped walking and turned to him, "Yeah and it says 'F*ck off!'"

Everyone silenced from my snapback. I think I did the wrong move. He started making my way towards me. He gave me a dirty look from head to toe. The same look everyone gave me since I broke up with Ash. No. Jade, forget about that. That's done. It's in the past.

I just glared at him, "Someone has anger management issues..." he said, his face close to mine. I can already feel his minty breath.

"Back off pug face." he chuckled at my comment. Right now, I can feel everyone's eyes on us. That's when everything went slow motion. He flipped my tray and the food went to my clothes. I looked at myself. I didn't know how to react. Should I be angry? Should I cry? I didn't notice when I began to step back from embarrassment but I slipped from my orange juice. Their laughter just became louder.

"Too embarrassed to cry, Carter?" he said throwing me his an apple core. His friends started throwing me random stuff then everyone joined in. I tried defending myself with my arm but I know it's no use. It continued for 2 minutes but then everything suddenly stopped when I saw a staff member approached me.

"Carter, Mason. Office. NOW." I was about to stand up when I saw him offering me a hand.

I shot him another glare, "I don't need your help, Mason. You've helped enough." I replied sarcastically with a glare but what surprised me was his face. My face dropped when saw him. I thought he was smiling and proud from embarrassing me successfully in front of the whole camp but its different. I can see it in his eyes. It's so clear. When I looked into his eyes, all I see was regret and hurt. What? Why is he so sorry now? 'Cut it out, Jade! You're staring' I sighed and stood myself up. Wait. How did he know my last name before the staff member called me by my last name? He didn't know me before but I knew I have seen him before. It's like he was just... someone I knew before. That's weird.


	4. Chapter 3

**SCOTT'S POV**  
"Carter, Mason. Office. NOW."

I'm in trouble now. I realized Jade was still on the ground. I didn't think twice and give her my hand. My face softened when no one tried to help.

She just shot me a glare, "I don't need your help, Mason. You've helped enough."

I pretended like I regretted everything. I pretended that her words felt like knives. That's the only thing that I can do right now: PRETEND AND LIE. She stared at me and her glare dropped. I can feel her trying to read my eyes. She was just close to crying but she just stood strong instead. I hope I can't blow my cover or I'll get in trouble but some part of me just wanted to feel sorry for her. Why do I feel like this? You'll find out sooner or later. She suddenly left my eyes and stood up. She went first to the office before I followed. This is just gonna be so awkward.

- 8 - Time Skip - 8 -

Once I opened to the camp manager's office, I was greeted with angry faces. They're really hospitable people, right? I made my way to the empty chair. I looked around the room which was not too big but not too small. It had a table made from mahogany and two chairs set beside it. The room also had pictures of animals around the campus but mostly full of pictures of her and her cats which sent me chill down my spine. Creepy. Beside the door was fish tank right which was enormous and full of fishes. I noticed Jade was sitting on the right side. I gave her a wink while she just shot me a glare. Cute. She's blushing. I looked at Ms. Wyola. She was a fubsy woman with a creepy love for cats. She wore neon green pant suit which showed her... erm... balloons (if you know what I mean). '_Talk about dress code_' I thought to myself. She dyed her straight hair blonde with a pink streak which was black before. She also has a huge mole beside her nose. No offense, but she looks like a pig to me (a well fed one too) and she also reminds me of the matchmaker from Mulan. Beside her stood Mrs. Johnson, the head camper. She wore shorts and a black t - shirt together with her sash. On the other hand, she was skinny. She also wore nerdy glasses and she had buck - toothed teeth. Her hair is in a ponytail.

"Ah Mr. Mason. I thought you'll never come." she greeted me.

"Oh don't worry. I just came here to check the room. Oh wait. What am I doing here?" I replied sarcastically, still smiling confidently.

I knew if I answered that, it will just anger her even more. I'm just plain annoying. It's funny how Ms. Wyola's just turning red from her anger. She's looking like a tomato right now.

"Ms. Carter was just telling me what happened on the cafeteria. Is that all true? And take a seat for pete's sake!"

"Oh she's telling the truth alright." I said while taking a seat.

"You don't really know how a real camper should act do you? If you weren't..." she kept on babbling about the incident. Being the good listener I am, I ignored her. She just scolded me thing like 'you're a nuisance to this camp' and 'you're an irresponsible little twat'. All I could think of was 'someone already said that to me' and 'been there, done that'. I looked at Jade and she wasn't really listening too. I just smiled at her and she just looked away. This is just too cute.

"... DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME MR. MASON?!" I just nodded at his question.

I yawned, "So are we done yet? 'Cause I got some real business to take care of. Everything's settled. I got your point. I deserve being scolded. Goodbye and have a nice day." I said standing up from my chair.

"SIT! We're not done yet. This is the first day, Mr. Mason and you're making a bad first impression to me!" she yelled at me.

I groaned while taking a seat in defeat, "What's the hold up?"

"Well, it's really appropriate that the two of you will be sent back to your homes because of your bad behavior but I did realize that it will just do a favor to you, am I right? Well here's your real punishment: the two of you will be roommates. Mr. Mason will be staying in your room, Ms. Carter." my eyes widened at his remark. It took me a minute to process his words but still can't believe at what she had just said.

"WHAT?!" me and Jade said in unison while standing up.

"I'm not done yet and SIT. DOWN. THE TWO OF YOU! Beside from being roommates for the rest of the camp, the two of you will be also not continuing your activities. So you'll be babysitting, cleaning and help the staff around the camp. I think that seems to be fair for the two of you, hmmmm?" I sat down, still not believing at my punishment. This is just the best summer ever. Really.

"Any questions? If none, you may go out now." me and Jade both stood up from our seats and stomped out of the office angrily. I stopped in my tracks and looked at her, heading to her our cabin room. _Sigh_. I head back to my "former" cabin room and packed my things. This is just too awkward.

**JADE'S POV**  
I slammed the door with force from my anger and I don't care if everyone heard it, "AHHHHHHHH! Roommates? Roommates?! I'd rather die than be with him." I screamed at the top of my lungs while holding my hair. I ended up sliding back behind the door. Tired all from the crazy things I did. I checked the clock.

_**2:47 pm**_

If I just ignored his comment, I won't been Mr. arrogant's stupid roommate. I punched my fist at the floor in frustration. As much as I wanted to cry, I can't. I just can't. I just held my knees to my stomach and my head facing the floor. I tried my best forgetting him but my mind kept bringing his image up. What's so special about him anyway? First off, he knew my last name before he knew me. Now, he just seems so familiar. I tried my best remembering him.

Hours past and I still can't figure it all out. My anger just left me and now... I just felt nothing. I sighed and went back to fetch my towel at the closet. I didn't realized I'm still wearing my stained jacket. Maybe a good shower could clean my mind a bit.

**SCOTT'S POV**

**- 8 - Time Skip - 8 -**

I packed the last of my clothes and went to open the door, carrying my bags. I went to the hallway where our announcement board was. Our names were posted with our room numbers.

"Jade Carter. Jade Carter. Jade Carter. Carter. There. Room... 195. 2nd floor." I said to myself. Not a bad place for a cabin room. She's near the view of the lake. I made my way to our room. When I reached our room, I knocked properly since I haven't got a spare key.

After a few knocks, she still hasn't opened the door. "Jade? Jade? You there. It's me. Please open the door. Are you still mad?" I said. Guess she's still mad but I'll have to be honest, it's my fault. I waited for 2 minutes but she still hasn't open the door. I kept pacing back and forth impatiently. Yeah. I don't like waiting. Out of curiosity, I listened behind the door but I can't hear a thing.

"Jade? Uhhh... You there? I'm coming in." I opened the door and saw no one inside. Maybe she went somewhere else. I started fixing my things when I heard another door open. I turned around and saw Jade with a towel that reaches down to her knees. I could feel my nose bleeding from what I saw.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Get out! Get out! Get out! You perv!" she screamed, pushing me outside then closing the door. Well, that's what you call awkward. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Am I blushing? I'm still frozen from my spot. Jeez. What do I have to sleep with a girl?

"Uhhhh... c - can I... come i - in?" I stammered. Damn! I'm nervous. For what?

She opened the door but she's dressed this time in her jammies. I entered the room quietly, sitting in the bed. Now, I'm gonna get killed by girl but she did look cute in those jammies. Wait. What?

"Do you even know how to knock?" she said crossing her arms.

"I knocked dumbass!"

"Yeah. How about the word privacy? This is a bedroom stupid!"

"You mean OUR room."

She face palmed in defeat, "Fine you win!" I smiled.

I stood up and took my towel, heading to the bathroom. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Ms. Grumpy pants, I'll be taking a shower if you don't mind. I do have my OWN right to shower, don't you think? Can a good - hearted man get some peaceful shower?!" she rolled her eyes then minded her own business. That seems a yes to me. '_Maybe she's on her period or something. She'll get over it!_' I thought to myself.

After I finished showering. I put on my boxers and went back to the bedroom washing my hair. I almost forgot Jade. I looked at Jade and she was staring at me, blushing. Ha! Cute.

I smiled at my idea, "Like what you see? It appears I made Ms. Grumpy pants blush."

"G - get some shirt y - ya grumby!" she yelled still blushing.

"I sleep like this."

"Well, you can't sleep like that in here. I'm a girl."

"I do what I want and this is also MY bedroom so..." I trailed off jumping on the bed beside her, closing my eyes.

She suddenly pushed me out of the bed making me open my eyes in surprise, "Ha! Sleep on the floor."

"Now, who's being mean?" I got from the floor and went back into the bed. Silence took over us. No more arguments, no more excuses. I can get used to that: us not fighting. I think that's better.

"Hey. I'm still mad about embarrassing me in front of everyone. Don't feel too comfortable around here." she said before going back to sleep.

I sighed, "Night snowflake." I said but I know she can't hear me. I was about to fall into my own dreams when I suddenly heard "something" ringing in my bag. I got from my bed and went to fetch it. I looked back at Jade and she was still sleeping peacefully. '_She looks so peaceful when she's a sleep_.' I thought. I was brought back when she rolled over to the other side of the bed. '_Stop staring!_' I told myself, remembering what I'm doing. I got up and got a shirt. I picked the key from the table sneaked out of the room. I could almost feel my heart pounding this time. I never really sneaked out or do something like this before. I went to the lake where no one can see me. I pulled out my phone and it had a message from an _unknown caller_ but I knew exactly who it was.

**Unknown Caller:** How's Day 1? Did you do it?  
**Me:** Of course I did. I even got in trouble. Plan B?  
**Unknown Caller:** It's simple...

Oh no. _I think I don't wanna do this anymore_.


	5. Chapter 4

**JADE'S POV**  
I woke up with the sun's rays shining on my face with birds chirping outside. I felt two strong arms around my waist? Wait. What? I turned around and saw Mason hugging me. I could feel my cheeks were heating up. '_He's really cute when he's asleep._' I thought. Huh? '_Knock it off, Jade! Just push him off the bed then hit him with a pillow._' I told myself. Hmmm... that's a pretty good idea. I grinned mentally at my idea. I tried removing his arms around my waist but the he just tightened his grip on my waist. Dang! He's really strong!

"Going somewhere?" he said in his low raspy voice. Damn! That sounded sexy.

"Mason. Let go! Wake up. Wake up!" I said trying to push him off of me.

"Hmmm... how about... No. I lost my pillow."

"I'm not! Your pillow, Mason."

he chuckled, "The name's Scott. Scott Mason. Stop calling me Mason."

"Okay. SCOTT. Now, let. Me. Go" I said emphasizing his name. He placed his head on the crook of my neck, his eyes still closed. I tried rolling over but forgot that I was at the edge of the bed. We ended up falling on the ground with him on top of me. His eyes immediately shot open and realized our position. I stared into his blue eyes and felt myself lost in them. My face became redder than it was before. My heart pounding so fast. Silence took over us. We just stayed in that position until I realized Scott was closing the space between us slowly. He started close his eyes. Our noses touching. I closed my eyes without even thinking. I could now feel his soft lips until someone knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is served. Mason, Carter. You've got a day ahead of you."

We both groaned then his widened when he realized what he was doing.

He stood up then helped me, "I... I should really... uh... go." he stuttered while scratching the back of his neck, blushing a bit. He headed straight to the washroom still embarrassed. I took a deep breath and realized I was holding my breath. I stood back until I felt the cold wall. My palm placed in my chest, feeling my heartbeat that's beating fast. I slid my back until I was on the ground. My knees now close to chest, holding it close. My went black all sudden. I can't think. It just went blank like that. Nothing. Then somewhere from my mind came to me: **_I ALMOST kissed Scott!_**

**SCOTT'S POV**  
"I almost got her. I was soooo close!" I said before biting onto my apple.

"Ha! Classic. You've got to be better than that Scotty!" Dan said, laughing at me. Jeez! This is so embarrassing. I never really expected that to happen.

Dan patted my back, "At least she fell for it, Scott. Did she looked like she was about to get kissed?" he asked and I nodded as a reply.

"It's really funny when up close." I added.

"Well here's your chance, lover boy. Here she comes!" Dan alarmed me. I turned my head around and saw Jade heading to our table. I smiled at what I'll be expecting to happen. This is just too easy.

"Scott, Ms. Wyola said we'll be washing the dishes then we'll be cleaning the whole campus and we'll also set the the bonfire. Uhm. Scott." she said.

I raised my eyebrow, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. I stood up from my chair. I walked with her towards the door. I looked back at my friends and winked at them. Once we were all alone, I looked at her then... she slapped me? What? DAMN THAT F*CKING HURT! THIS GIRL KNOWS HOW TO SLAP A GUY!

"What the hell were you thinking?! Why would you f*cking kiss me?! You're such a JERK!" she yelled at my face.

"Kiss you? Why the hell would I kiss you? I rather puke!"

She moved her face closer, "You think I have feelings for you?! Think again you twat! I don't fall for that easily and this isn't love at first sight."

She really did take her confidence pills. (i)

I moved my head closer to her, "Sorry to burst your bubble, Jadie but you really aren't my type of girl."

"Next time you do that to me I'll make sure you wouldn't just get a slap from me." she said harshly, trying to scare me but it just boosted my confidence.

I chuckled coldly, "What would that be princess?" I moved my head closer.

she shot me a glare, "Try me." she moved her head closer. Our noses were now touching. Our faces were so close I could see the freckles on her face. We stayed in that position until Jade walked away. I groaned and face palmed myself in frustration. I thought she already had grown feelings for me. I thought she fell for that trick. Boy, I was so wrong. This girl really knows how to push my buttons. She wants to play hard to get? I'll play with her.

**- 8 - Time Skip - 8 -**

I entered the dish room wearing an apron, some yellow rubber gloves and a hairnet. I looked at the counter and there were stacks of dirty plates. There were two tables with water hoses and a sink.

I sighed, '_Well, here goes nothing._' I thought.

I suddenly saw Jade approaching. Once she saw me, she shot me a glare while I winked at her.

She stopped in her tracks and came close to me, "Stay. The hell. Away. From me." she whispered slowly to me.

"Like I'll do that." I snorted, rolling my eyes. I looked at her but she ignored me and continued to wash the dishes.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." I trailed off.

She grabbed the water hose and sprayed me with cold water. I tried grabbing her but I slipped and fell butt first.

She laughed at me and clutched her stomach while holding the table for support, "Who's on the ground now, Scottface?!" she said between her laughs.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Oh hardy har har Jade."

_What a tease! She still hasn't change. Maybe some things never change._

**- 8 - Time Skip - 8 -**

I roamed around the campus since Jade and I finished cleaning the whole camp early so we decided to have ourselves a little break from cleaning then we'll be setting for the bonfire. I already changed wet clothes from earlier.

"Oy! Scott! Scott!" I heard someone yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw Dan approaching me.

"Scott. Camp says we'll be playing for the bonfire. We gotta go! Band practice. Now." he said breathlessly and we went straight to the music room where our band was. Once we got to the room, everyone started arguing which song we'll be performing. I just leaned on the wall thinking what song we should perform. '_Hmmm... How about Jet Lag? Nope. Too mainstream. Wait. That's it!_'

I broke the fight, "Guys. I just got the perfect song." I smirked.

**JADE POV'S**  
Glad that's over. I finally finished setting for the bonfire. The best thing about it? Scottface didn't even help. Everyone gave me the 'what - happened - to - you' look while I ignored them. Do you want to know what I looked like? I looked I was dragged by a giant bear! My face and my clothes are covered with dirt.

I cursed under my breath, "He's so dead." I said while my teeth were gritted.

I opened the door to my room and surprised when I saw Scott. He was wearing a t - shirt under a black leather jacket, some ripped skinny jeans and vans shoes. What the heck was he dressed for?

He looked at me weirdly, "What happened to you?" he asked looking confused. He completely forgot about it!

I shot him a glare, "Don't ask me that! Where were you?! I set the whole bonfire by myself!"

His eyes widened as if he realized he ditched me. Uh, well hello! You did ditch me, Scott!

I crossed my arms, "Well?"

He cleared his throat, "Just dress for tonight." he patted the top of my head.

Now I'm the one looking confused, "For what?" I asked.

He just gave me his world's famous smirk, "You'll see..." he said before leaving the room.

What's Scottface planning for tonight.

Once I got out of my dirty clothes and finished cleaning myself, I went straight to the bonfire. It wasn't just a normal bonfire with a few logs to sit on. In fact, there was a huge fire in the middle and a large stage in front with lots of logs for the whole camp to sit on. Scott reserved me a front seat so I decided to sit there. Why would he reserve me a sit? Everyone silenced when the lights started to focus on the stage.

"Good evening campers! Welcome to our first ever lovely bonfire gathering. For tonight, I requested some of our campers to perform. Since I can't wait any longer, let's give around of applause to '_The Heartbreakers_'." she said in her high pitched annoying voice before getting off the stage.

Everyone cheered and the girls started squealing while jumping up and down like fangirls. Me? I don't cheer. My eyes suddenly widened when I saw Scott holding a bass guitar. Wait. He sings? I don't remember him singing in our room or playing a guitar. Well, this should be good. He eyes set on mine and winked at me. I rolled my eyes in reply.

"I like to dedicate this song to a '_**special someone**_'. I hope you guys like it." he said grabbing the microphone. He took a deep breath then started playing his guitar while I watch in anticipation.

_Met a girl at seventeen__  
__Thought she meant the world to me,__  
__So I gave her everything,__  
__She turned out to be a cheat__  
__Said she'd been thinking for a long time__  
__And she found somebody new__  
__I've been thinking that this whole time__Well I never thought you'd stay__  
__That's okay__  
__I hope he takes your filthy heart__  
__And then he throws you away some day__  
__Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door__I don't wanna take your precious time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time__  
__I don't wanna take up all your time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time__You're the lowest type__  
__You're the lowest__I met a girl stuck in her ways__  
__She found a boy she knew she'd change__  
__I changed my clothes, my hair, my face__  
__To watch us go our separate ways__  
__She said we've grown apart for some time__  
__But then she found somebody new__  
__I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do__Stay the hell away,__  
__While I sit here by myself__  
__And figure out how I got this way__  
__Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door__I don't wanna take your precious time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time__  
__I don't wanna take up all your time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time__I don't want to get things confused__  
__She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use__  
__So now I gotta call the doctor__  
__So he can prescribe me medication__  
__So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way__I met a girl at twenty-three__  
__Knew she meant the world to me,__  
__So I gave her everything,__  
__And she did the same for me__Imagine that!__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face__  
__No you're such a pretty, pretty face__  
__Woah, oh yeah...__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face__  
__No you're such a pretty, pretty face__I don't wanna take your precious time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time__  
__I don't wanna take up all your time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time__Would you please stay and come inside, baby__  
__Would you please stay and please be mine, baby__  
__Would you please stay and come inside, baby__  
__Would you please stay and please be mine?_

Everyone gave them a standing ovation including me. They were really good to be honest. Scott really sings well despite his bitchy attitude. But there's just one thing that's bothering me while he was performing. It's just that it felt really weird because he was looking at me the whole time as if the song was for me. KEYWORD: Whole time. He did say he dedicated the song for "_someone special_". Am I the special someone he was referring to? No. Why the hell would he dedicate that song to me? We just met. Wait. Yes. I think I met him. He really looks like I knew him but what did I ever do to him? Wait No. Yes. No. Ugh! I'm just so confused right now!

Scott approached me snapping me out of my thoughts, "So? What do you think?" he asked.

"You're actually a good singer Scottface but that's just one song." I teased him.

"Oh come on Jadie!" he pouted like a child. He knew I can't resist him looking at me like that. I can't look at him any longer.

I covered my eyes in defeat, "Alright. I admit it. I like it! Just... don't stare at me like that. Ya happy now?"

He laughed, "I know you like it when I do that Snowflake." he said before running off to out room.

Huh? Snowflake? Did he just called me snowflake?

"And stop calling me names!" I said, followed him.

"Sure buttercup!"


End file.
